No More Sailor Moon?
by Kimiko Seraphiel
Summary: Sailor Moon has lost her memory! Will she be able to regain it in time?
1. Disclaimer

OK, here goes the disclaimer! Sailor Moon isn't mine. Is that good? I hope it suffices. :p 


	2. Chapter 1

"I am Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice! Prepare to be moon dusted, Negascum!" As soon as Sailor Moon said this, a beam of dark energy flew towards her, which had been emitted from the Negamonster's hand. Sailor Moon leaped just in time, and the beam barely missed her. She could feel the breeze from the energy, though. Whew, that was way too close, Sailor Moon thought.   
Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Moon. "Be careful! We need you and your scepter to get rid of that Negascum!"  
"I know." Sailor Mars glared at the Negamonster, which had pale skin, that looked like marble. It had hair that seemed to have a life of its own. Suddenly, without warning, the hair whipped out and grabbed Sailor Mars. It started strangling her, and Mars was struggling with it, clawing at it, without effect.  
"Sailor Mars!!" Sailor Jupiter ran up and crossed her arms. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" The lightning rod rose up out of her tiara, and the electrical current started forming, she threw her arms out in the direction of the creature's hair, and it hit. The hair singed and weakened, and Sailor Mars was released from the grip. She collapsed to the ground and held her throat, gasping for the air that she had been denied earlier.  
"You will not defeat me that easily, Sailor Brats!" The Negamonster lunged towards the closest Sailor Scout to her, which was Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury made a small noise, and then prepared to do her attack.  
"Shine Aq…" The monster gripped Sailor Mercury's neck and began squeezing it, choking her.  
"Sailor Mercury! No!" Sailor Moon ran towards the monster and grabbed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw the glowing discus at the monster, and the monster screamed. The scream was not a scream of horror, though. The scream deflected the tiara. The tiara stopped dead in its tracks, and fell to the ground. "Oh no!" Sailor Moon ran towards the monster, preparing to do hand-to-hand combat. Sailor Mercury was becoming blue because of the asphyxiation that she had endured. She had to be saved! Sailor Moon did a jumping kick at the monster's head. The monster unexpectedly dropped Sailor Mercury and then she grabbed Sailor Moon by the foot.  
"That was a grave mistake, you twit." The monster laughed ominously and then ran to the side of the building that the Sailor Scouts were on. She held Sailor Moon out to the side, as if she was going to drop her. Sailor Moon started struggling and screaming, trying her best to get out of the Negamonster's grasp. They had been fighting with this monster for what seemed like hours, but to no avail. It was one tough creature. Sailor Moon could feel the monster's grip becoming looser and looser, and she was beginning to slip. She felt herself begin to fall, and Sailor Moon screamed in horror. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the fatal fall that she was about to experience, but she never hit the ground. She felt someone's body next to hers, and she slowly opened an eye.   
"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me!"  
He looked at her and smiled. "Of course I did, Sailor Moon." He leaped back up onto the roof to where the battle was ensuing.   
"Venus Love-Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus' love chain acted as a rope and restrained the creature.   
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury froze the creature, to ensure Sailor Moon time to do her Scepter Elimination attack on the Negamonster.  
"Sailor Moon, do your thing! I don't know how long it'll hold!"  
Sailor Moon nodded. "You got it!" She produced her scepter and twirled it in her fingers. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The powerful beam hit the monster head on, and it screamed.   
"Noooo! You will die!" With the monster's last amount of energy, it loosened itself enough to point a finger at Sailor Moon and hit her square in the chest. She flew backwards, off of the roof of the building.  
"Sailor Moon!" The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask screamed this in unison. Sailor Moon gasped as she fell of the roof. She felt her body hit the ground, and then her head made contact with the ground. After that, everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 2

Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Darien were at the hospital. Sailor Moon, who had de-transformed back into Serena, had a major fall right after defeating the Negamonster. The battle had been one of the fiercest they had ever had to fight. The monster was strong, stronger than any regular Negamonster that they had ever faced before. Darien sat on a chair, he was holding his head in his hands, and his elbows were on his knees. Amy was pacing back and forth so much that if it were dirt beneath her feet, there would be a small path. Raye was sitting down, jiggling her foot nervously. Lita and Mina were in a corner talking quietly, with concerned looks on both their faces. Everyone was worried about Serena. She had been unconscious for a long time now. Darien looked at his watch and then looked towards the room that Serena was in. Amy walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her gravely. She mustered the best smile she could and said gently, "Don't worry, Darien. She'll be okay."   
He nodded ever so slightly and looked down at his feet. "It's my fault. I should've been there to catch her," Darien said with anguish.  
"You were there, though. You caught her the first time, which saved her life. Who would have known that the monster would have still been strong enough to do an attack? It's never happened before."  
Darien sighed and nodded a little. A few minutes later a doctor came in. Everyone looked up at him hopefully. "Serena has regained consciousness."  
Everyone cheered and jumped for joy. They hugged one another and were jubilant. Their comrade and friend was better. "Can we go see her?"   
"Yes, you may. Only for a few minutes, though. She's been through a lot of stress today."  
"Of course." Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, and Darien ran into the room that Serena was in. She looked up with her big blue eyes.  
"Mina! Raye! Lita! Amy! I'm so happy to see you!" She smiled brightly and scanned the faces. She stopped at Darien, and a look of confusion ran across her face. "Who are you?"  
Darien looked at Serena unbelievingly. "You don't remember me?"  
"No. Should I?" She looked at everyone else. "Amy, who is this man?"   
Amy looked at Darien, and then at Serena. "I'll be right back." She ran out of the room. A few minutes later the doctor came in with her.   
"Amy says there is a problem."  
"Yeah. She can't remember me, Dr. Mizuno." Doctor Mizuno was Amy's mother.   
"She can't remember you?"  
"No. Not at all!" There was a sound in Darien's voice, like he was about to cry, or he was going to go into hysterics any second.  
"Okay, you need to calm down. Everyone, come with me." Everyone followed Dr. Mizuno into the hallway.  
"What's wrong with her, Mother?"  
"Well, she remembers all of you, right? The only one she forgets is Darien?"   
"Yes. She only forgets me."  
Dr. Mizuno looked at Darien with pity. "She has selective amnesia. When someone suffers head trauma, they can get amnesia. There are two types. An amnesiac can have complete amnesia, where they don't recall anything. Serena has the second type that an amnesiac can have. She has selective amnesia. Selective amnesia is when they block memories that may be painful, or it is just something that happens for no reason. Selective amnesia is hardly ever permanent, but I suggest you let her remember you on her own. Don't try to help her, or she will most likely never remember you. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes ma'am."   
"I'm sorry, Darien. I know it will be hard." Darien nodded a little and started walking down the hall.   
"Where are you going," Raye asked.  
"I have to think. I don't think Serena will mind if I'm not by her side right now." He had a hurt sound in his voice. He was about to cry. Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina looked at one another and then looked at Darien, who was walking away from them.  
"Hopefully she gets her memories of him back soon," Lita said distantly.  
"Yeah. It's going to be really hard." Everyone nodded in agreement and then walked back into the room that Serena was in. 


	4. Chapter 3

Darien was pacing back and forth in his spacious apartment. How could she have forgotten him? The doctor had said that a person might have selective amnesia because of someone who has caused severe pain in his or her life, and Darien knew that was why Serena forgot him. He had hurt her so much, with the times that he insulted her when they did not really know one another, to when he denied loving her when King Endymion had sent him those disturbing dreams of Serena being hurt. He had wanted to protect her from being injured or killed, but all he truly did was hurt her deeply. There was when Queen Beryl forced him to the other side. She knew that it wasn't his fault, and she did not hold it against him, but it had still hurt her severely. There were so many times that he had hurt her. No wonder she forgot. He deserved it. Darien sat down and looked at the picture they had taken together just a few days ago. Serena and he were just goofing off during that time, but it was a wonderful picture. He had Serena in his arms, and she had her arm around his neck, like a new groom would carry his wife over the threshold. Tears dripped onto the glass of the picture frame, and he wiped the tears streaking his face away quickly. He put the picture back in its appropriate place. She will remember me, he vowed to himself and to Serena. We've made it through so much. We'll make it through her amnesia, too. Darien laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but it seemed to evade him completely.  
  
A few days later it was decided that Serena could go home. There were no serious consequences to the head trauma she had received, except for the amnesia, and that wasn't life threatening. She gathered up her gifts that she had gotten during her stay in the hospital and waited for her parents to arrive. Her friends were there to keep her company, and then they were going to go to the local pizza parlor to pig out on pizza. Amy was whispering something to Raye. "What are you two being so secretive about?"  
"Oh, nothing." They looked like they were up to something, but Serena didn't know what. She looked at them somewhat suspiciously, but didn't say anything.   
"You want to go to the Temple after the pizza to have a meeting?" Amy looked at Serena for an answer.  
"What meeting?"  
"Ha ha. 'What meeting?' You're funny, Serena," Raye said sarcastically.  
"No, seriously. What meeting?" Serena stared at her friends blankly.  
"The Sailor meeting."  
"Sailor? Like Popeye? Blow me down? Ugugugugugug?" The impression of Popeye's laugh was horrible, and it sounded like she was grunting like a cavewoman instead.  
"Um, no, not Popeye. I mean like Sailor Moon." Raye looked at Serena as though she had two heads.  
Serena gave Raye a blank stare. "What are you talking about?" Amy and Raye looked at one another. Lita's mouth was agape, and Mina was looking to and fro to everyone. Soon, everyone focused on Serena.  
"You're joking, right," Lita said, astonished and worried.  
"Um, no. The only Sailor I can think of is Sailor V. Man! We have to make a trip to the arcade! I haven't played that game in so long, and I want to see Andrew. He is such a hunkmeister."   
Everyone just sort of looked at Serena for a second. "Serena, do you know who Queen Beryl is," Amy asked.  
"Queen Beryl?" Serena looked at Amy with a blank look on her face.   
"Dear God, she doesn't remember," Lita said to herself in a whisper.  
Amy looked at Lita, and the other Sailor Scouts exchanged concerned looks.   
"Serena, something has come up very suddenly. You wouldn't mind having a rain check on the pizza, right?"  
"What's up?"  
"It's something very important. Please understand," Amy said. Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy shuffled out of the room quickly, not leaving any time for Serena to protest. Serena looked at the door that her friends went out of and pouted a little.   
"That was rude." Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't have enough time to feel sorry for herself, for her parents came in. Their smiling faces cheered her up a little.  
"Where are your friends," her mother asked.  
"They left." Serena knew she sounded pouty, but she couldn't help it. That had really hurt!  
"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Would you like to go to your favorite restaurant instead?"  
At the sound of that, Serena forgot about being dumped by her friends for the evening. "Yeah! Definitely!" She hopped off of the bed and ran out the door, her mouth watering for that delicious Italian food. 


	5. Chapter 4

Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy were at the Cherry Hill Temple. Artemis and Luna had been informed of the developing situation, and they were there also. "What do you mean she doesn't recall being Sailor Moon," Luna said somewhat hysterically.  
"She's either faking the whole thing, or being a Sailor Scout has become part of her selective amnesia," Amy said matter-of-factly.  
"Well, Serena's too twitty to fake it, and it's just something she wouldn't do," Raye said. "She doesn't take too many things seriously, but being a Sailor Scout is something she does take seriously."  
"She's not that twitty, Raye. She wouldn't fake it, though. She definitely can't remember." Lita was nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. "I'm worried. What if a monster attacks, but she still hasn't remembered?"  
"Well, we can beat a Negamonster without Sailor Moon's help," Raye said determinedly.   
"Yeah, but not the Negamonster that we faced a few days ago. It was so strong. We could hardly beat it, even with Sailor Moon. We need all of the Sailor Scouts. It affects our strength greatly when any one of us is out of commission," Mina said.  
"I know, I know," Raye said. "What are we going to do?"  
"Well, Scouts, we are going to just have to pray that there are no Negamonsters attacking during this time when Serena doesn't have her memories, and if we do, we're going to have to fight ten times harder to compensate for the missing Sailor Scout," Luna said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The Sailor Scout meeting ended, and everyone went to their homes, the nagging doubt that they could defeat a Negamonster without Sailor Moon in each of the back of their minds, but none would admit it. 


	6. Chapter 5

It was a few days later. Serena was back to her old self, before Sailor Moon. She was whinier, she was less disciplined, and she spent her every free moment at the arcade, drooling over Andrew. When Darien saw this, he felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He looked at Andrew, and nodded slightly. Darien had told Andrew of the situation, and told him to act as he had before towards Serena. Andrew was doing as Darien had asked. Hopefully soon Serena would remember him, their love for one another. Hopefully soon she would remember the Sailor Scouts. Without Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team was weakened greatly. It had been quiet since Serena had lost her memory, and with luck it would remain like that until her memories were regained.  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Serena were walking down the street together. They had the pizza pig-out that had been postponed a few days before, and Serena was being as cheerful as ever. The rest of the people acted to be cheerful, but they couldn't be. Their friend had forgotten one of the major parts in her life. "This is so much fun!" Serena skipped ahead of them, and then the arcade caught her eye. "Oh! I have to go in there!" She ran into the arcade without waiting to see if anyone wanted to go besides her. Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina groaned inwardly and then walked into the arcade's sliding doors. They saw Serena flirting with Andrew unabashedly. She was giggling and batting her lashes at him. Andrew looked at Serena's friends for help.  
"Hey, Serena, let's go!"  
"Why," Serena asked with a whiney twang.  
"Um, because. We have a surprise for you!"  
"A surprise? Awesome!" She smiled at Andrew and then ran out of the arcade. I can always go back later, she thought. "So," Serena looked at her friends. "What's the surprise?"  
"Um, you'll see." Raye wracked her brain to try to think of the surprising thing they could do with Serena, but she was coming up with nothing. None of the others could come up with anything, either.  
"Hey, let's go to the park. It has that little gazebo thing. I love that place. It's so beautiful!" Why do I want to go to the gazebo? Serena shrugged inwardly, but it was okay. Everyone sort of looked at her weirdly. The gazebo in question was where the accident that took Serena's memories. Everyone walked to the park and then they went directly to the gazebo. Serena ran into it and sat down on one of the benches. "The roof on this gazebo is so high. If someone was stupid enough to climb up on it and they fell on the ground, they'd probably get seriously hurt."  
"Yeah, probably," Raye said somewhat distantly. Everyone else walked into the gazebo and sat down. There was an eerie silence. Everyone felt so odd, sitting there at the place of the accident. Serena was the only one totally ignorant to the feeling. She was just looking around, happy as a lark. That happiness was short-lived, though.   
"I feel something," Raye said. She slowly stood up and looked around.   
"What is it," Amy asked, a worried tone in her voice.  
"It's something evil." As soon as Raye said that, a bolt of energy zoomed past her face.  
"Quick! Everyone transform," Luna said as she was running towards them.  
Serena's eyes widened and she slowly stood up. "M-my cat. Sh-she talked!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Everyone began transforming, except for Serena. Serena saw the suits appear, and her eyes widened.  
"Oh my…" They finished their transformation sequences, and then got into fighting mode.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts! Produce yourself, Negascum!" 


	7. Chapter 6

The Negamonster, which had fired the beam of energy at Serena, produced itself, just as Sailor Venus had commanded it to do. It looked human, but with skin as blue as someone who was dead. She had hair that was green, and her eyes were black and soulless. "As you wish, Sailor Venus." Her voice was enough to make anyone's heart stop beating. The Negamonster looked around and then focused on Serena. "Why, hello Sailor Moon."   
Serena looked around, looking for the missing Sailor Scout. When her back was turned, the monster fired a beam at her. "Serena! No!" A man in a tuxedo lunged forward and took the shot. Both Serena and Tuxedo Mask flew into the lake. Serena screamed, and both of them started sinking to the bottom.  
"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury began running towards the lake, but the Negamonster blocked her.  
"I do not think so." The Negamonster lifted her finger, preparing to attack.   
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury hit the Negamonster with her attack, and the monster froze partially. "Sailor Scouts! Take care of her while I get Serena and Tuxedo Mask out!" The Sailor Scouts nodded in compliance. Sailor Mercury dove into the deep lake so that she could rescue her friends.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter flung a lightning bolt at the Negamonster, but the monster freed itself in time, and the bolt zoomed right past.  
"It won't work if we attack randomly! We need to combine our powers!" Everyone nodded in agreement of Sailor Mars's suggestion.   
"We need to wait for Sailor Mercury, though!" As if right on cue, Sailor Mercury dragged Serena and Tuxedo Mask out of the lake. She set them down gently and then ran back to the battlefield.   
"Did someone say we need to combine our powers?"  
"Yes! Join hands now!"   
Everyone clasped their hands together and then nodded slightly. "Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Scout Power!" They said the last part in unison. A ball of energy formed around the Sailor Scouts and then shot towards the Negamonster. The Negamonster fired a beam and the two forces were fighting against one another. The Scout Energy, and the Negamonster energy were fighting, at first the Sailor Scouts had the surpassing strength, but soon the Negamonster's beam began inching closer and closer to the circle the Sailor Scouts had formed. We need Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars thought.  
"Serena, Sailor Moon, you have to remember! They need your help," Tuxedo Mask said weakly. Serena looked at the young man. "I… I don't know what to do. This all seems so familiar."   
"That's because it is, Serena. You are Sailor Moon, you are the Moon Princess, the future Neo-Queen." Tuxedo Mask's mask had been washed away by the water, so Serena recognized this man in the cape as Darien, the person who had been in the hospital room the day she regained consciousness. Darien slowly reached into his pocket and produced a little star locket. He opened the locket and it started playing a mystifying, and so familiar tune. "Please, Serena. Remember our love. Remember your destiny." Tuxedo Mask stood up. The Scouts were in danger, they needed him. He gently gave Serena the locket and then ran over to the battlefield. He lunged towards the monster, but the monster turned and focused on him. A beam of black energy shot out of its eyes, hitting Darien in the chest, killing him instantly.  
"Darien! No!" Serena stood up, but then she held her head. It was aching unbearably. Memories began flooding her mind. She remembered everything. She remembered the Silver Millennium. She remembered Rini. She remembered Queen Serenity, her mother. She remembered being Sailor Moon. "I remember!" As soon as she said that, the other Scouts rejoiced, which took their concentration off of the Negamonster's power they were deflecting with their own power. The beam weakened enough for the Negamonster's energy to burst through, and hit them all. It surrounded them and it burned severely. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus screamed in pain. They flew backwards and were knocked unconscious.   
"Noooo! Moon Crystal Power!" She transformed into Sailor Moon and then glared at the Negamonster. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice! I will not stand for you hurting my friends! In the name of the moon, you will be punished!"  
"I have been waiting for this, Sailor Moon. You will not be able to beat me. I will kill you, just as I killed your little boyfriend!"  
Sailor Moon gasped and glanced over at Tuxedo Mask. He was not stirring, she could not even see his chest rising and falling. He really was dead. Tears stung at her eyes. Her true love was gone. "You will pay dearly for that, you bastard Negamonster." There was a wrath and pain in her voice that had never been heard before.   
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shot the beam of energy at the Negamonster, but it was no match. Sailor Moon realized this. "Please, Silver Crystal. Lend me the power to defeat this monster." Tears were streaming down Sailor Moon's face. The crystal began glowing, and Sailor Moon felt new power coursing through her veins. Sailor Moon began to rise up from the power, and then a burst of pure white energy came out of the scepter and crystal, and it combined into one powerful beam. The monster gasped as it got hit in the chest, and then it flew back. Sailor Moon made the beam stronger with concentration, and with all of her pain and anger. The Monster began crumbling, and it died. Sailor Moon ran to the fallen Sailor Scouts. None of them were moving. Slowly, their suits flickered and disappeared. They were in their regular clothes. That was not a good sign. "Amy! Lita! Mina! Raye!" Serena tried to wake them up, but it was not working.  
"Sailor Moon…" It was Raye. Serena crawled over to her. "Sailor Moon, we're dying." Her voice was weak, a whisper.  
"No… no, you're not."  
"We love you." Raye gasped for breath, and she was trembling with the effort to stay alive.   
"I love you, too." Sailor Moon's voice choked with tears. She took Raye into her arms and hugged her tightly. Raye hugged back weakly, and then went limp. She was dead. "No," Serena exclaimed. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Her friends, her future husband, were dead. There was nothing that could be done. Sailor Moon's suit disappeared and she crawled around to all of her friends, checking for signs of life. There were none to be found. 


	8. Chapter 7

It had been two years since that tragic day in the park. An older Serena walked to the lake where she and Darien had been plunged into. She walked into the gazebo. Serena no longer had those little meatballs on her head. About a year ago, someone had called her a "Meatball Head", and she started going into hysterics from the memories brought up from it. She immediately hacked them off. Her hair was now to her shoulders. Sailor Moon was no longer in use. It was as if the Negamonsters had done what they had strived so long to do. She had changed so much since that fateful day two years ago. The laughter, which once was incessant, was now basically gone. She matured quickly after her friends were gone, but with the maturity, her spark of life was gone. Her kind smile was replaced with a look of sorrow almost completely. Serena slowly walked into the gazebo and sat down. She looked at the bench in front of her. Amy had sat there with her. Raye had sat on her left side, and Lita had sat on her right. Mina was next to Amy on the bench. She remembered it clearly. Serena slowly took something out of her pocket. She looked at it and a small smile played across her lips. It was the star locket Darien had given her right before he died. She slowly opened it up, and it played its melodic tune. Tears stung at her eyes. It was her fault that they were dead. There would be no Crystal Palace. Neo-Queen Serenity was gone. There was going to be no pink-haired little girl named Rini who Serena pretended to really dislike, but truly loved. She was to be Rini's mother, but now it would not happen. She would never be Darien's wife. Serena began crying. She held the star locket close to her heart and cried. She cried for the people who would not be born, she cried for her friends that had died. She cried for the future that was now desolate. Serena cried for herself. She cried for her loneliness, and for the blame that she placed on herself for the death of all of her friends. She laid down on the bench and curled up. She closed her eyes and she saw her friend's faces. She tried to remember the happy times, and she fell asleep, into the peacefulness of happy dreams. Dreams were all she had now, for reality was much too horrible.   
  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
